New Girl In Town, Well Forest
by Rhistix
Summary: A new girl has appeared in Sherwood forest not Djaq before you ask What will the gang do with her? Could romance be in the air with Allan? Wait and see.... rated M because i don't know where i'm gonna go with this so thought i'd be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

Peering through the low slung branches she wondered where she'd found herself this time

Peering through the low slung branches she wondered where she'd found herself this time. It was a pretty little forest, lots of shades of green and brown, rather pleasant.

"But I better not let that distract me" she thought, "You never know who might be around or what's around the corn- WHOAH!" she yelled as she was thrown up into the air with half a ton of leaves.

"Pfft!" she spluttered as she spat out leaves and shook them out of her long dark curls; "what the….?" As she looked around she saw she was caught up amongst the branches of the trees in some sort of net. Evidently when she should have been concentrating on her surroundings instead of admiring the view she had stepped right into a trap hidden on the forest floor.

"For goodness sake!" she muttered as she flailed about trying to free herself of the netting, not really thinking about the fall she'd face if she did get herself out.

After a moment of scrabbling about she became aware of laughter floating up from beneath her.

"Who's there?" she snarled; she'd been getting quite frustrated after trying to detangle herself without much success.

"I'm not being funny, but you don't look like you're getting out of there anytime soon" the stranger chuckled.

"Oh is that so?" She quickly snapped back at the man whom she could now see. "I'd like to see you do any better!"

"Yeah well I wouldn't be stupid enough to get stuck up there in the first place" he replied cheekily.

"Is that right?"

"Yes."

"I bet you wouldn't have seen the net either!"

"I'd have been looking out for it, really it is common sense that when you're walking through a strange place to keep on your guard."

"And how do you know it's a strange place for me? For all you know I could know this forest like the back of my hand!"

"Well for one if you did then that would make you getting stuck even more stupid wouldn't it? And two your accent is definitely not local." Damn. She thought, she'd walked into that one.

"Well if you're so smart you'll be able to tell me where I am then won't you?"

"You're in a forest."

"I know that!"

"I was just answering your question."

"You know fine well I didn't mean that."

"Yeah well maybe I did maybe I didn't but think yourself lucky."

"And just how possibly could this situation be described as lucky?"

"At least you have an incredibly handsome man to keep you company."

"Humph! A modest one as well I see!"

"Oh well I don't know about that, I'd describe myself as quite well endowed." He said with a cheeky gleam in his eye.

"Is that so?"

"Uhuh," grinning, "And maybe if you're good you will get to see just how well endowed I am."

"Oh shut up and help me get down will you?" She ordered, ignoring the innuendo. He was far too cocky in her opinion.

"Can't do that I'm afraid, got to wait for Robin to arrive."

"And who the hell is Robin?"

"Robin Hood. He's the one in charge round here, you will meet him soon enough."

"In charge, what do you mean in charge? Of who?" She'd given up trying to get down by now, she was too exasperated.

"Of the gang, we're a bunch of outlaws who live in the forest helping the poor in the villages and resisting the twisted Sheriff. Robin's our leader, he's rightful Lord of Locksley and Earl of Huntingdon but he would not succumb to the Sheriff so he has been outlawed and the Sheriff has a price on his head. Basically we fight for what is right and do what we can to help people until King Richard returns. It's a tough job but someone has got to do it right?" He flashed her a grin. You know, now that she had calmed down a bit he was really quite attractive, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"So you work for this Robin?"

"Well work is a bit strong! We help him; he's done good by us so we do good by him."

"Really? What's your name?"

"They call me Allan A Dale. You ask a lot of questions, I better watch what I say. For all I know you could be a spy!"

"Well if I was I'd be a pretty useless one getting stuck up here wouldn't I?"

"Well that is true. But still, better keep on my guard none the less" he grinned cheekily at her. To be honest he couldn't really imagine her as a spy, she didn't look the type. He wasn't sure exactly what the spy type looked like but he was sure she wasn't it. She wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world, she appeared to have an average figure from what he could see and she didn't have any particularly striking features. But she had a pleasant face and pretty chestnut hair that would have tumbled down in curls if it wasn't sticking up all over the place with bits of leaves and twigs stuck in it. Allan thought it was quite endearing really, as was the way her cheeks were flushed from frustration and flailing about. "What is your name then?" He asked her.

"Emma."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before Allan could reply there was a rustle in the trees and an agile, bearded fellow with an odd shaped bow appeared. He was closely followed by a dopey looking man in a hat, a young guy with an axe and a large, big bearded gruff looking man.

The man with the bow was first to speak, using his bow as a leaning post: "Well what have we got here Allan?"

"This lady has got herself stuck up in the trees Robin, she's called Emma."

"Oh Really? What is she doing here?"

"Err hello! I am here you know and my ears are in perfectly good order!" Emma yelled, a tad put out. "So you're the Robin we've been waiting for? Hurry up and get me down! It's bloody uncomfortable up here if you didn't know!"

"Now now, that is not very lady like is it?" Robin smirked up at her.

"Well if you were stuck high up in a net with your skirts around your ears and covered in leaves you wouldn't be feeling very lady like would you?"

"She has a point Robin" the young boy with the axe piped up.

"True Will, John help me get her down will you?" The large bearded man moved towards the stranded Emma along with Robin. The two of them climbed into the trees with Emma, and tied some rope round her waist and slowly started to lower her down. But just as she was nearing the forest floor the rope slipped and Emma fell.

"Argh!"

"Got'cha!" Allan ran forward and managed to catch Emma before she hit the ground.

"Thanks" Emma gasped through the netting that had come down with her.

"No problem" Allan winked at her and Emma felt a little flutter in her stomach, which she instantly put down to nerves about falling.

As Allan put her down the others gathered round to help separate her from the net.

"Sorry about that" Robin apologised.

"Don't worry about it, you're a man, you're naturally useless at anything with women involved." The dopey one gasped,

"Do not speak about my master like that! He is a great man, very impressive!"

"Oh really?" Emma glanced at Robin suggestively. Robin laughed;

"Calm down Much! She is only joking"

"That's what you think" Emma grinned, "Right, now that you've got me down I really must be going so-"

"Wait a minute, you are coming with us," said Robin as he took a hold of her arm, "We have to make sure you are not dangerous."

"But-"

"No "but's" Emma, I am sorry but it is just a safety precaution. We would not want you following us to our camp then telling the Sheriff about it. John, the hood!"

"What hoo- oh this is ridiculous!" Emma muttered as a rough piece of sack was thrust over her head.

"Sorry 'bout this" grunted John.

"Mmph" came the muffled reply.

Emma was led through the forest by the outlaws until they arrived at their campsite where Emma was able to have the hood removed. "Finally! You have no idea how stuffy it is under there!"

"Sorry Emma but we had to do it, could you just sit down on this log please?" Robin asked.

"If I must" sighed Emma. So she sat down and was interrogated for a while but none of the outlaws really thought she was an enemy. They just had to make sure. After it became clear Emma was no affiliate with the Sheriff or his men the atmosphere softened in camp and the outlaws became curious as to why Emma was in the forest and how she knew nothing of the Sheriff nor much about Nottingham for that matter.

"Well I was born in the Highlands of Scotland and was brought up in a village where I was expected to marry and have children and that would be it. My entire life's purpose would be just to reproduce and do nothing else. The thought terrified me, I didn't want that life. I wanted something more, something exciting but I wasn't sure what. So three years ago when I was seventeen I left and just kept working my way southwards, looking for a purpose to life. I know I'm meant to do something I just haven't found out what yet. So here I am, still looking when I wandered into your forest and got stuck in a net!"

"You have travelled quite far then, how did you manage?" Will enquired.

"Well as you've seen by looking through my bag there I carry the essentials: spare clothes, a little food and water and I restock in towns and villages along the way." Will nodded,

"You must have met a lot of people."

"Yeah but-"

"None as nice as us eh?" Allan piped up.

"Not quite what I was thinking but there you go."

"You do not speak like a lady" said Much.

"Yes, well I've never wanted to conform to the usual interpretation of a woman, I can look after myself and it's boring speaking like everyone else isn't it?"

"I suppose…" he shrugged, not looking entirely convinced.

"Robin, Robin!" John suddenly appeared back after being on lookout. "Come quickly, and the rest of you, you need to see this!"


	3. Chapter 3

The whole gang, including Emma, rushed to follow John through the forest

The whole gang, including Emma, rushed to follow John through the forest. They hadn't gone far when John hushed them and got them to follow closely and quietly until they were on the verge of a grassy mound looking out onto the road. The sight that met them was of half a dozen armed horsemen marching through the forest clad in black.

"You know what this means." Whispered Robin, "The Sheriff is up to something. These men must be for him, why do we not go and introduce ourselves men?"

"Ahem woman present as well!" Emma pointed out. Robin looked at her,

"My lady you could not possibly come down with us! It is too dangerous."

"I've been wandering the country alone for three years, I know how to look after myself and I'm coming down with you whether you like it or not."

Realising he was beaten Robin nodded his head, "Right, here is the plan"

The outlaws split up and, hidden by the trees, positioned themselves so that they were encircling the horsemen. Robin stepped out in front of the first, causing the horse to rear up. "I am Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntingdon. What is your business here?"

"We have private business with the Sheriff. Now let us past before I slit your throat."

"Oh I do not think that will be happening seeing as my men have you surrounded."

"Wha-" The horseman began before he saw the outlaws appear from the trees with their weapons aimed at his men.

"And there are more still hiding who will only appear if you cause trouble." And right on cue Much started his system of rope to rustle the trees to make it appear as though there were many more of them around. "Drop your weapons." The first horseman beckoned to the others to comply and grudgingly swords clattered to the floor.

"Get off of the horses." Again the horsemen did as they were instructed. Robin nodded at his men (and woman) and they moved in, keeping an eye on the horsemen and looking through the horsemen's items.

"Now," Robin held his bow up and pointed an arrow directly at the first man's chest, "what is your business with the Sheriff?" The horseman glared in stony silence at Robin. Robin shot an arrow skimming across the top of the horseman's head. "Speak! Or my aim may improve"

With just a hint of fear in his eyes the horseman pulled out a letter and handed it to Robin. "We were instructed to deliver this."

"Really? Well we will just see what it says then." Robin started to read.

Whilst this was all going on the outlaws had been engrossed rifling through the horsemen's belongings. So engrossed in fact that they weren't paying as much attention to the captives as they should have been. Emma was the only one still on guard which is why she noticed one of the horsemen behind Allan reach into his cloak and pull out a glinting blade.

Quick as a flash Emma leant down and pulled out of her boot a small dagger. "Allan!" she yelled just as the horseman was about to plunge the blade into Allan's back. She hurled her dagger straight past Allan as he looked up startled and it sank into the dark figure's chest. Slowly the horseman fell, his blade clattering to the ground just as Allan realised what had almost happened. Immediately the clearing erupted into frenzy as the outlaws all turned to see what had happened and the horsemen, seeing they were distracted, had leapt onto their horses and ran. The outlaws gave chase but realised it was no use; they could not out run galloping horses.

Emma hurried across to Allan, "Allan, Allan! Are you all right?" He looked at her,

"I'm not being funny, but that was a close one." His face had gone slightly pale.

The rest of the outlaws gathered round to make sure their friend was safe. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little shaken is all" He told them with a small smile, "now what's in this letter eh Robin?"

"It is a time and location for the Sheriff to collect something from "King" John. A delivery is being dropped a mile outside of Locksley in an abandoned mill tomorrow at midnight."

"What could it be master?" Much asked.

"I do not know Much, but we will soon find out."

"You mean we are going to steal whatever it is?"

"Yes."

"Oh great"

"Oh come now Much! It is for the good of England!"

"I know master but it is just another dangerous situation we are getting ourselves into. You seem to be making a habit of it."

"I am sorry Much, I know you are just looking out for me. But it may be something important and we need to know what it is. We can not let the Sheriff get anything that will be used against the people of Nottingham. And you never know, it might be a food gift. The "King's" finest pork or beef." Much' eyes lit up at the sound of this.

"Well when you put it like that master, I suppose it would be all right if we went to have a look…"

"Good man Much! Now let's get back to camp."


End file.
